This Isn't Kanto Anymore!
by Krazy 4 Pokemon
Summary: Change is good, they say, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that things will always change for the better... Toto, I don't think we're in Kanto anymore.
1. The Last Battle, Part One

**This Isn't Kanto Anymore **

_By K4P_

_A/N: This is a story that I am very proud of. I decided to write this story about a trainer who has not been home for many years after his training. When he returns home, everything is different. Change is good, they say, but that doesn't necessarily mean that things will always change for the better._

_K4P_

**Chapter One: The Last Battle, Part One**

Rowan stood silently at one end of the battle arena, waiting for his final battle. It would be the battle to determine the year's Indigo League Champion. The girl at the opposite end of the arena was previous year's Indigo League Champion. She had battled long and hard to make it this far once again.

Rowan would not go easy on his opponent, however. He knew that to make it this far only to lose was worthless. Or why would he have come in the first place? He stared his opponent down as the announcer began the battle.

"This match will determine this year's Indigo League Champ! I'm sure you are all familiar with the rules by now, so let's get on with the battle!" he paused for effect, then, "Entering the field from the western side of the stadium, from Celadon City, last year's Champion, Violet!"

The announcer was interrupted by a thunderous cheer from Violet's supporters as the green platform lifted her into the air on her side of the field.

"And now: entering the field from the eastern side of the stadium, from the town of Pallet, the challenger, Rowan!"

Yet again, the announcer was interrupted by a tumultuous yell from the crowd as the top contender, Rowan, stepped onto the field and strode to the red platform. With a click it bore Rowan up to his spot on the battlefield.

"And now, the battle will begin! Trainers choose your first Pokemon!" exclaimed the announcer over the shouting fans.

Violet threw a pokeball into the arena. A red light surrounded the pokeball as it opened and turned into the silhouette of a belsprout. The belsprout swayed back and forth, again and again, almost hypnotically. "Go get 'em belsprout!" Violet commanded.

Rowan decided that a fire type was best against the poison-grass dual type. But he also thought ahead and prepared to send in a psychic type just in case his fire type was knocked out. "Go!" he shouted as he threw his pokeball into the arena, which had shifted to become a small imitation of some grassland. The pokeball revealed an arcanine. "Take her down Arcanine!" Arcanine howled at the crowd and bared its fangs.

And the battle was on!

The announcer chattered away to the audience about various things as the battle raged. Arcanine dodged a powerful vine whip attack and countered it with a mighty roar, causing belsprout to cringe and let its guard down.

Arcanine used this to its advantage and hurled itself at belsprout in a take down attack. Though it was damaged with recoil, the headstrong arcanine did not even flinch.

Belsprout's defense mechanisms were soon kicking in. It swayed back and forth, in its hypnotic trance. Arcanine followed the swaying of belsprout's vines, almost sleepily. Belsprout seized the chance and sprayed Arcanine in the deluge of a toxic attack. Arcanine was badly poisoned.

The two Pokemon stood there, face to faced, breathing hard. Suddenly, arcanine toppled over out of exhaustion. The poison had done its work.

The referee stood on the field holding a green flag. "Arcanine is unable to battle! Belsprout is the winner!" He walked away amidst the loud booing of Rowans supporters.

Rowan recalled arcanine, murmuring words of praise to his fallen Pokemon, "Good job, you got us all warmed up." Rowan smiled and put his pokeball back onto his belt.

A light with a picture of arcanine on Rowan's side of the scoreboard screen went out as a replay of belsprout's last move was played. Rowan was determined not to lose this match. He was off to a rocky start, but although he had lost one Pokemon in the battle, he would not lose any others. He threw another pokeball out onto the field, "Your enemy is weak! Get 'em Hypno!"

Hypno appeared on the field and stared menacingly at the wearied belsprout. He circled around belsprout, daring it to make a move. Hypno glared at it, and made faces. When belsprout would not budge, hypno used hypnosis.

Hypno swung the pendant grasped in its hand back and forth, in time to belsprout's swaying. Soon the pendant and belsprout were moving at the same time in the same direction at the same speed—almost identically! Then belsprout keeled over, absorbed in its slumber, and snoring nosily. Hypno finished the job with a nasty headbutt attack.

The referee once again moved to the center of the battlefield, this time holding a red flag. "Belsprout is unable to battle! Hypno is the winner!" The crowd roared as the light with belsprout's picture went out and the battle continued.

Violet recalled her Pokemon and held out a diveball. She threw it high into the air, and as it opened in a shower of blue sparkles, a lapras appeared from within.

Seeing this, Rowan thought it would be wise to recall Hypno. This he did, praising his companion with the promise of a nice long rest. The Pokemon to be called from Rowan's arsenal was a raichu. Raichu threw a few taunting punches at the air and winked at the audience. The crowd cheered at this adorable act.

Raichu began the round with an unusual move—rain dance. It danced in a circle waving its arms in the air. Thunderclouds appeared overhead and it began to rain! Soon the downpour was very heavy, and people in the audience were soaked to the bone.

Lapras, whose ability was water absorb, gained health from this feat, though not enough to protect it from the next attack performed by Rowan's raichu.

Raichu summoned a gigantic thundercloud and lightning flashed from the center, cutting the sky like a knife. The thunder attack was tumultuous as it struck lapras dead-on. The announcer was bellowing as lapras was felled by this attack. It was a one hit KO. Lapras had stood no chance of victory.

The crowd stomped their feet as the referee declared the winner and the light on Violet's side of the scoreboard went out.

Next, Violet sent out another grass type. This strategy was a little better, as raichu's attacks could be somewhat absorbed by the grass type.

"Go!" she shouted as she threw another pokeball into the air. "Tangela!" Tangela appeared from the ball and danced a little jig as it raced across the field.

But suddenly the field shook like an earthquake and it shifted into a rocky dirt field. This was not very good for tangela, because it could no longer hide in grass. As the field finally stopped shaking, Rowan recalled raichu and released pidgeot! Pidgeot had a reputation with Rowan. It was famous for being one of his strongest Pokemon, and for causing great damage to opponent Pokemon.

As pidgeot soared into the battlefield, the crowd cheered once again. Tangela made its move, which was leech seed, in order to slow pidgeot down and suck out its health. Pidgeot used gust, and blew sand from the dirt field into tangela's face. Tangela missed its next attack, but it still regained health from its leech seed.

Pidgeot used quick attack next, and rammed itself into tangela, bowling it over. Tangela was beginning to get tired. Not even leech seed could help it now, although it was still doing its work. Finally, pidgeot finished Tangela off with a lightning-speed attack called aerial ace. Tangela fainted and the round was over.

It appeared as if the battle would be over quickly, but looks can be deceiving...

**End of Chapter One**

_A/N: I hope you've all enjoyed my fan fiction so far. The battle is going to take more time than I thought, so I decided to put it in two parts. The battle will be continued in Chapter Two. See you then._

_K4P_


	2. The Last Battle, Part Two

**This Isn't Kanto Anymore **

_By K4P_

**Chapter Two: The Last Battle, Part Two**

Violet was preparing to send out her next Pokemon. It was a tough decision, since some of her Pokemon had disadvantages to flying types, and she didn't want to send out her secret weapon just yet.

Rowan was preparing his next strategy. He decided to keep his pidgeot in the battle, since his opponent seemed to use mostly grass types. This gave him the advantage, since he had a flying type out.

Violet threw another pokeball onto the field, and a scyther appeared. The Pokemon slashed the air with its bladed arms and leered at pidgeot. This was a fatal move to make in a battle against a flying type, Rowan had realized, so Violet must have had a strategy for this choice in Pokemon.

Scyther used its double-team, and several other scythers appeared on either side of the original. They spun in a circle around the confused pidgeot until the latter seemed to grow dizzy. Pidgeot struck at three of them with a wing attack, but to no avail. They vanished, as they were not the original, but copies created by double-team.

Next, Scyther used swords dance. Its attack power skyrocketed! Pidgeot looked at the three remaining scyther copies and concentrated. Pidgeot closed its eyes and listened carefully to the scyther copies. One of them had ragged breathing. It was the original! Pidgeot struck at the scyther with wing attack—it was a direct hit! The scyther fell to the ground as its copies vanished.

However, scyther was still determined to keep its strategy up. It used double team once more, creating more copies of itself. It focused on Pidgeot and slashed it with its blades. The attack was powerful. Fury cutter had great accuracy.

Pidgeot was beginning to get tired, but it wouldn't give in just yet. It used aerial ace and struck scyther hard. Scyther reeled back from the force of the attack and roared angrily.

That scyther just wouldn't quit! It used fury cutter again and again. Rowan gritted his teeth. How could he be losing against a bug-type Pokemon? It pained him to see his partner suffer. But the rules were no withdrawal until after one of the Pokemon had fainted.

By this time, the two combatants were both breathing hard, almost to the point of fainting. It was all down to the last move. Whoever moved first would surely win. Rowan knew that scyther was more likely to be faster than pidgeot. He would lose this round.

It was at that moment, that scyther struck with a slash attack and won the match.

The referee entered the battlefield and called out the winner and held up a green flag as pidgeot's light on the screen went out. Rowans supporters were on their feet, booing and cursing at the referee, as if it were his fault.

Violet recalled her Pokemon, as it was too tired to fight in the next round. The score was even. Two losses and two wins each, and Violet was not about to give up her title. She threw another dive ball into the air. As it flew, the rocky filed changed from boulders and gravel to a smaller likeness of the ocean and the shore.

A seadra appeared from inside the diveball and flipped three times in the air before landing in a shower of sparkling water droplets in the miniature ocean.

Rowan threw another pokeball onto the field, and out of the pokeball came a vileplume. Vileplume landed on the shore and a bit awkwardly made a little squeaking noise as it landed on its rear-end. The audience laughed at it as its clumsiness, which was rather cute, as vileplume blushed.

Vileplume began the match with sweet scent. The sweet fragrance of a wonderful smelling flower surrounded the stadium, soothing even the people in the very top parts of the stadium's bleachers. The entire crowd fell silent in the haziness of the scent. It was very enticing and lowered the evasiveness of Violet's seadra.

Seadra was sleepily staring at the crowd, eye scanning all of the people's faces in its distraction. Violet called to her Pokemon, but it ignored her and lost its turn.

Next vileplume sprayed seadra with an acid attack. It was poisonous bile that smelled awful and disrupted the aroma of the previous attack. The audience awoke from the magical spell that had seemed to have settled over them and began cheering once more.

Seadra, though afflicted by the poison, remained uncaring of its trainer. Violet could not control its behavior. Instead of the hydro pump attack that was requested by its trainer, seadra used bubblebeam. Then it was hurt by the poison.

The attack did almost no damage to vileplume who shook off the bubbles like a dog that had just taken a bath. Then it used giga drain and sucked most of the life out of seadra. Seadra, once again, ignored its trainer and began loafing around. It was hurt by poison once again.

Vileplume finished seadra off with a small absorb, since that was all it needed to make seadra faint. That it did and the round was over.

The light with seadra's picture went out on the screen and the crowd began to stomp their feet and yell and cheer because Violet was on her last Pokemon. A new champion would claim his title if all went well.

Violet sent out her final Pokemon, her strongest one. It was a charizard! Charizard stomped the ground and roared at the crowd. The crowd was amazed because all Rowan had to do now was send out blastoise and it would be a done deal. The match would be over.

Rowan knew he would win. He knew it was all over for Violet. But still, he didn't let his guard down. He had seen many battles fall apart because of overconfidence. He recalled vileplume and sent out blastoise.

The crowd was ecstatic! A battle like this had not been seen for a long time.

The two Pokemon stared each other down, contemplating their weaknesses and strengths. It was clear that blastoise would win. Then the first move was made.

Blastoise used rapid spin to warm itself up, but charizard sidestepped the attack and put its foot out in blastoise's path. Blastoise tripped and landed flat on its back in the center of the field.

Next charizard prepared to use a fighting type move, seismic toss. It flew up into the air and circled blastoise twice. Then it dove at blastoise and picked it up in its arms. Blastoise struggled to free itself, but charizard just wouldn't let go.

Charizard began to climb higher above the stadium, beating its wings furiously against the air. As soon as charizard reached the zenith of its flight, it plunged downward and slammed blastoise down onto the edge of the mini ocean's shore.

Blastoise recovered, but charizard wasn't so lucky. It was splashed and it was weakened by the water, though only a little bit.

Blastoise seized its chance and bombarded charizard with a hydro pump attack. Charizard went down in a cascade of water droplets. It was a marvelous sight to behold!

The battle was over.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have a brand new Indigo League Champion!" bellowed the announcer.

The platforms lowered the trainers to the field where they shook hands and congratulated each other.

Before Rowan left, Violet said, "I hope we meet again. I'd like a rematch with you someday."

"I'd like that too." Rowan said, grinning. "I have to go now. My mom is probably being attacked by the pres!"

The trainers laughed together.

"Bye!" Violet called, "And keep up your training!"

"You too!" Rowan yelled. He was glad that she wasn't angry at him for beating her. He had had a good, clean fight. No regrets.

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
